Rabbit Hole
by AMD2012
Summary: Um convite, uma dança de colo e uma dançarina misteriosa. Fanfic SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da Autora: **Essa história surgiu de uma concurso de fanfics realizado no grupo FFOUAT no facebook e depois da repercussão que teve no Nyah resolvi continuar escrevendo-a. O primeiro capitulo é de minha autoria e a partir do segundo capitulo compartilho a responsabilidade juntamente com Dreamer.

**Direitos Autorais: **Os personagens não me pertencem, são propriedade da ABC e de seus criadores Adam e Eddy. Fanfic escrita sem fim lucrativos, de fã para fã, sem qualquer intenção de violação de direito autoral. Contudo todo o enredo aqui exposto é de co-autoria de AMD2012 e de Dreamer, assim como os personagens secundários.

**Sinopse**: Regina recebe um convite para um clube misterioso e lá recebe uma dança de colo de Swan Princess.

* * *

** Rabbit Hole**

**Musica de apresentação de Emma****: **_**You can leave your hat on**_**– Joe Cocker (**watch?feature=player_embedded&v=pruYLmuEbjg)

**Música do Quarto privado: **_**Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) –**_**Eurythmics (**watch?feature=player_embedded&v=qeMFqkcPYcg)

Quando Regina Mills recebera o envelope preto em seu apartamento sua primeira reação fora surpresa, depois curiosidade seguida por uma pitada de excitação. Receber um acesso de um clube como o Rabbit Hole era o mesmo que um bilhete de entrada para uma sociedade secreta.

Regina Mills era filha de uma família tradicionalmente engajada no ambiente politico. Seu pai Henry Mills acabara de entrar para o congresso. O próprio fora prefeito de Storybrooke por dois mandatos antes de sua ascensão rumo à casa Branca. Sua mãe Cora Mills, era a personificação da perfeita primeira dama, criada nos moldes dos anos 50, acompanhava e incentivava todos os projetos do marido.

Desde pequena Regina viveu no meio politico, e perpetuou por esse caminho, apesar de ter sido nascida e criada em Storybrooke foi à faculdade de Stanford para cursar Ciência politica assunto que sempre ouvira durante as refeições em casa. Formou-se como primeira da classe e voltou para casa, onde iniciou sua jornada para a mudança na história da cidade em que crescera. Ganhar a eleição foi o primeiro passo para Regina realizar seus sonhos.

Sendo prefeita da cidade de Storybrooke localizada em Maine, suas ações eram monitoradas pelos moradores da cidade assim como por seus inimigos políticos. Todos os seus passos vigiados e um tropeço sequer poderia custa-la a reeleição ao cargo que conquistou no auge dos seus 29 anos. Sendo assim o candidato mais novo a ganhar a eleição por voto direito e também a primeira mulher a ocupar o cargo antes ocupado somente por homens que não ligavam verdadeiramente para o bem da cidade.

Embora tenha ascendido ao poder publico, ela desconfiava de que a verdadeira razão de sua vitória era seu sobrenome. A influência de seu pai era grande já que o homem foi literalmente quem conseguiu colocar Storybrooke no mapa dos estados Unidos da América. A economia da cidade era alto sustentável e graças ao cultivo de maçã e uva, tinha uma fábrica de vinhos e cidras onde a qualidade ultrapassava a concorrência por causa do clima único da cidade.

As letras douradas no papel branco marcavam um horário e tinha uma sequencia numérica que de primeira Regina não conseguiu decifrar. Quando trocou o copo de uísque de mão e olhou atentamente para a sequencia pela enésima vez, ocorreu-lhe que a sequencia de seis números entre as aspas só poderia ser referentes a latitude e longitude.

Entrou na Mercedes Benz preta, digitou o 'endereço' no GPS, engatou a marcha e acelerou o veiculo. A estrada vazia a deixava pensar em por que ela estava dirigindo no meio do nada em busca de encontro ao desconhecido. A resposta era bastante simples: ela possuía um fraco para enigmas e não media as consequências até decifrá-los.

Quando a voz do aparelho de localização remota indicou que o local buscado estava a 200 metros foi quando a morena viu uma construção antiga tomar forma a sua frente. Haviam alguns veículos estacionados ao redor do prédio, porém o imóvel parecia abandonado. Desceu do carro e seus pés vacilaram, os saltos Lobutain definitivamente não foram feitos para andar no cascalho e na brita.

Aproximou-se da entrada e sua figura fora encoberta por um homem alto vestido de terno preto. Ela sentiu-se extremamente pequena diante da altura do suposto segurança. O homem scaneou seu corpo com os olhos e pediu o convite. Regina levou a mão direita no bolso do sobretudo e entregou o convite para funcionário.

- Qual foi a figura mitológica que disse: Decifra-me ou te devoro? – questionou ele.

- A esfinge – respondeu Regina.

- Tenha uma ótima noite senhora Mills – o segurança deu a ela um relógio de ouro e abriu a porta liberando sua entrada.

No lobby Regina viu que o exterior do lugar em nada refletia o interior. O chão coberto com mármore preto dava ao ambiente um ar extremamente luxuoso. Ao fundo e no centro do salão havia um cofre lacrado e cercado por três homens enormes. Incerta de se poderia aproximar-se ela deu dois passos para frente. O homem do meio tirou os óculos escuros e tocou o ponto eletrônico na orelha disse algo que a morena não conseguiu distinguir antes de dirigir-lhe a palavra. Uma loira alta com um penteado alto como a torre do Empire State aproximou-se.

- Malévola – ele foi cortado imediatamente pelo gesto de mão que a loira fez em sua direção.

- Regina Mills – articulou ela. Sua voz beirava a estridência o que conferiu a Regina uma pontada de arrependimento de estar ali. A loira passou os olhos famintos pelo corpo de Regina e a morena sentiu-se desnuda pelo olhar devorador da esfinge a sua frente. – Teremos que revistar você. Você por um acaso não trouxe uma câmera, não é mesmo? – perguntou ela enquanto passava o detector de metais ao longo do corpo de Regina que negou a pergunta com um menear de cabeça. – Uma das regras do clube é a não poder entrar com aparelhos eletrônicos no recinto. Na verdade existem três regras. A primeira você já foi informada. A segunda: Você pode olhar, mas não pode tocar. Você irá entender quando estiver lá dentro – disse apontando para a porta do cofre. – E a terceira e mais importante: Tudo que acontece aqui dentro permanecerá aqui dentro. Entendido? – arguiu a loira de olhos azuis.

- Sim – respondeu a prefeita.

- Ótimo. – ela deu um sorriso mostrando seus dentes brancos. O ato lembrou Regina de um tubarão branco. – Podem abrir o banco – a ordem tinha um tom quase brincalhão. Certamente o fato de que havia um cofre para a entrada do clube tinha criado uma referencia própria.

A batida da musica ditava o ritmo do lugar. A escuridão invadida apenas pelas luzes neons espalhadas dava aos seus visitantes um ar de anonimato apreciado pelos frequentadores, muitos deles políticos, como Regina. O estabelecimento era uma espécie de clube exclusivo para clientes da alta sociedade em que a única maneira de entrar era recebendo o convite. Só recebia o convite se você fosse importante o bastante. O que Regina descobriu ser naquele dia.

Todos os clientes do Rabbit Hole estavam a procura de algo. Alguns deles queriam minutos para escapar para outra realidade. Outros deles gostavam da impotência das regras do clube e sentiam-se excitados pela perda de controle da situação.

O palco em formato da letra "T" tinha na interseção das três plataformas um cano metálico em que as acrobatas da noite realizavam as mais variadas performances. Havia um bar de onde garçonetes com pouquíssimo figurino distribuíam bebidas aos clientes que a prefeita observou serem apenas homens.

Ainda atônita com a percepção do local, decidiu sentar-se a direita do palco, na ponta do 'T'. O sofá era preto e de couro, a mesa retangular estava afastada do encosto do móvel. Ao se virar para o bar viu o porquê da disposição da mobília do local. Um homem de bigode tinha uma dançarina – Regina assumiu que fosse – dançando sensualmente em seu colo. Imediatamente ela entendeu a regra de olhar, mas não poder tocar. As luzes neon piscaram e as atividades que aconteciam foram interrompidas com um anúncio.

"**Boa noite, a primeira apresentação de hoje é: The Swan Princess!"** disse o locutor com entusiasmo. Assovios e palmas foram ouvidos por Regina antes de tudo se tornar escuro como breu.

A luz branca iluminava o palco mostrando uma silhueta esguia coberta por um leque de penas brancas. O leque situado cobrindo os seios da mulher moveu-se na primeira batida da musica. Na segunda foi o leque inferior que seguiu o ritmo. O canhão de luz subia lentamente pelas pernas torneadas e Regina sentiu sua boca ficar seca com a visão da perfeita pele exposta.

Com a ponta do pé elevou a perna e girou ao seu redor com a graça de um verdadeiro cisne. O rosto da artista ainda não fora revelado pela luz e Regina descruzou as pernas em frustação por não saber se o formato escultural daquele corpo combinaria com a beleza da face escondida.

O espartilho que marcava a cintura da artista possuía um zíper nas costas. E logo o zíper desceu ágil abrindo caminho para a pele desnuda da dançarina com um movimento rápido, a segunda peça retirada foi o sutiã que saiu de cena da mesma forma que a primeira peça. O sortudo que ganhou o sutiã passou a peça de roupa na narina como um porco passa o focinho na lama. Regina de repente imaginou se a pele quase translucida teria um cheiro em especifico ou não. Os passos de dança da artista ficavam mais ousados e instigantes a medida que a batida da musica progredia.

Regina ganhou olhares dos outros membros do clube quando a peça intima da striper fez uma viagem lenta até o seu colo. Foi a primeira vez desde que entrara no local que ela se deu conta de onde estava e das pessoas que a rodeavam. Suas mãos levemente suadas seguraram o adorno, os olhos castanhos encararam a calcinha com curiosidade, o modelo fio dental tinha uma coroa cor de prata na parte da frente. Baixou a peça intima depois da inspeção curiosa para continuar a assistir a apresentação quando se deu conta de que a mulher conhecida por The Swan Princess estava de saída do palco.

As luzes voltaram ao normal, e uma garçonete se aproximou fornecendo-lhe um cardápio com os serviços e bebidas oferecidos pelo clube.

Dose de uísque: 150 dólares.

Dose de Red Label: 150 dólares.

Drinks: a partir de 75 dólares.

Champanhe: 400 dólares.

Tudo normal até que ela viu os serviços oferecidos.

Dança de colo por 5 minutos: 350 dólares.

Quarto privado por uma hora: 700 dólares.

- O que você gostaria de pedir? – falou a garçonete.

- Uma hora no quarto privado com a Swan Princess – disse Regina.

Regina simplesmente precisava saber quem era ela, a dona das pernas imaculadas e macias, saber quem era a mulher que em poucos minutos ganhou sua atenção através dos movimentos graciosos e precisos. Sem falar da peça intima que estava no bolso do sobretudo enquanto falava com a garçonete.

- Senhora, Swan não aceita convites desse tipo – disse a garçonete que observou o ato de Regina.

- Diga à ela que pago o triplo do valor se for preciso – disse incisiva. Para Regina dinheiro não era problema, sua família tinha posses e seu cargo como prefeita lhe oferecia um bom rendimento além dos seus investimentos em ações.

-Eu não posso responder por ela, mas avisarei de sua proposta. – a garçonete anunciou antes de se retirar.

[SQ]

Emma Swan tinha vinte e cinco anos, trabalhava no clube Rabbit Hole há quase 2 anos. No começo foi apenas para cobrir uma emergência financeira, a situação era para ser temporária. Porem a quantia que ganhava em 2 horas de trabalho durante uma noite no Rabbit Hole superava o que ela ganhava por semana em seu emprego regular fez com que ela optasse por continuar apenas com seu emprego no clube, pois dessa forma conseguiria dar mais atenção ao seu filho. Suas apresentações eram o ponto alto da noite, ela a artista principal e também a mais cobiçada entre as dançarinas. Contudo Emma Swan nunca antes esteve disposta a ceder as investidas de nenhum cliente.

- Emma?! – chamou Claire.

- Hã?! – respondeu a dançarina tirando os fones de ouvido.

- Você tem um pedido – disse a garçonete.

- Eu não faço apresentações particulares – disse ela.

- Você pode ficar interessada nessa proposta.

- Acho que não – falou a loira.

-Só me escuta tá bem? – quando Emma não soltou nenhum protesto Claire continuou – Eu disse à ela que você não aceitava esse tipo de convite, mas ela foi bastante insistente.

- ELA?! – questionou surpresa.

- Sim, é a primeira mulher que vejo entrar no clube desde que trabalho aqui. Ela deve ser importante e ter dinheiro, disse que pagaria o triplo para ir para um quarto privado. – esclareceu.

Emma lutava com dificuldades, era mãe solteira e à medida que o filho crescia as necessidades dele iam mudando. Ponderou por uns instantes, ela poderia usar o dinheiro extra para comprar um presente de Natal especial para o seu garotinho.

- Como ela é? – arguiu curiosa.

- Bonita – disse a fim de tranquilizar a amiga dançarina – morena, cabelos curtos, vestia um sobretudo preto e calçava um Loubutain. – completou a descrição de Regina.

- Quanto ela bebeu? – era importante saber se o cliente, nesse caso A cliente estava em condições de obedecer às regras. Geralmente aqueles que já haviam bebido além da conta ficavam impedidos do privilégio de usufruir das sessões particulares de entretenimento. A integridade das artistas era uma das coisas que o clube tinha como principio e que dava certa segurança à Emma.

- Ela não bebeu nada. E ela foi quem ficou com sua calcinha – falou Claire.

Se Emma já não estivesse decidida quando Claire disse que a cliente era bonita, com certeza teria se decidido quando a viu pelo monitor da sala de controle. O clube possuía uma segurança de dar inveja a muitos aeroportos, detector de metais na entrada, câmeras de monitoramento em todo o salão principal para prevenir qualquer excesso por parte de clientes saidinhos. A imagem desfocada não lhe deu uma visão nítida do rosto da cliente, Emma então decidiu dar fim a sua curiosidade e ir saudar a sua primeira cliente privada.

[SQ]

Meia hora depois de ter falado com a garçonete Regina concluiu que a sua proposta tinha sido recusada quando uma figura loira de cachos perfeitamente caídos sobre os ombros sentou-se em sua mesa.

- Cobro o triplo por hora no quarto privado, uma dança de colo é o dobro. Não gosto de conversa durante a sessão particular. Se quiser a dança de colo é só bater a mão direita na coxa. Entendido? – perguntou Emma.

Um minuto de silêncios se fez, Regina analisava a mulher. O cabelo antes preso num coque, agora estava solto mostrando os cachos dourados emoldurando o rosto que ainda tinha a maquiagem intacta. O corpo escultural estava enrolado por um robe azul de seda, o robe significava talvez que ela esperasse não ter mais nenhuma atividade naquela noite. A apresentação fora instigante, mas o nome da dançarina permanecia um mistério e Regina adorava resolver enigmas.

- Por que Swan Princess? – Regina questionou curiosa.

- Não respondo perguntas pessoais e se não me falha a memória fui eu quem lhe fez uma pergunta primeiro. – a dançarina adotou uma postura rígida com a pergunta.

- Entendi – respondeu – Se você não aceita convites para o quarto privado por que você aceitou o meu? – interrogou Regina.

- De novo, não respondo perguntas pessoais. E você acaba de desperdiçar cinco minutos de seu tempo comigo.

- Senhorita Swan, por que não lidera o caminho? – sugeriu Regina abrindo o botão do sobretudo preto.

Emma observou a silhueta da cliente que vestia um vestido cinza, a peça valorizava os lugares certos dando curvas tentadoras a morena, o detalhe não passara despercebido perante o julgamento de Emma. A dançarina levantou-se e seguiu para a área onde ficavam os quartos destinados as apresentações individuais do clube.

A funcionária abriu a porta, Regina correu os olhos pelo interior do quarto, o espaço era suficientemente grande para ter em seu interior um sofá de canto, um mastro de pole dance, um carrinho com bebidas variadas, uma cadeira de metal e um sistema de som. A iluminação seguia o modelo do interior do clube, apenas as luzes neon proviam alguma claridade ao local. A artista deixou que a cliente entrasse no quarto para depois fechar a porta.

Toda a dinâmica do clube era um tanto_ voyeri_sta. Uma das regras dava ênfase a essa visão voyeur. **Você pode olhar, mas não pode tocar.** O conhecimento de que o proibido é muitas vezes um estimulante para a realização de fantasias sexuais era a engrenagem que movia esse tipo de estabelecimento. A falta de controle também era atrativa para o publico frequentador. No cotidiano em que eles tinham que permanecer no controle de suas empresas, de suas cidades, e até de suas famílias, a falta de controle era algo que muitos até desejavam nem que fosse por algumas horas. E o controle estava nas mãos das artistas que se apresentavam. Era imprescindível que o cliente entendesse essa dinâmica desde o principio, assim problemas futuros eram evitados.

Regina sentou-se na cadeira de metal e observou mais de perto, agora pela primeira vez, a mulher a sua frente em toda a sua glória e perfeição. A dançarina era ainda mais fascinante do que em cima do palco. Em quanto a loira mexia no aparelho de som a procura de uma musica, Regina analisava as curvas da artista. A linha de seus quadris hipnotizou a morena que se deu conta de que antes mesmo de qualquer contato com a pele alva, sua intimidade já dava sinais claros de excitação. Sentimento nunca antes alcançado tão rapidamente e sem esforço.

**[dar play na musica – Sweet Dreams]**

O som do salto alto cor nude batendo no chão era apenas o que se podia ouvir na sala, antes que a loira se virasse para ligar o aparelho de som. A batida da musica começou a preencher o ambiente. Emma que estava de costas desfez o nó que prendia a corda do robe de seda, subiu a corda de seda para cima da cabeça, escorregou o cordão pelo o ombro esquerdo e o deixou cair devagar. O robe que tocava o corpo alvo era retirado aos poucos pela dançarina. As mãos experientes percorriam a lateral do corpo tonificado.

Continuou a deixar suas ações serem guiadas pelo ritmo, até que os seus nervos permitissem se virar para a espectadora particular. As mãos subiram do abdômen reto, viajaram lentamente pelos seios. Movimentou o ombro esquerdo para trás, repetindo o mesmo passo de dança com o outro lado do corpo. O olhar intenso que a morena lançava era respondido com mesma intensidade pela a dançarina. As pupilas dos olhos castanhos dilatavam-se a medida que os movimento da loira ficavam mais ousados.

No intervalo da canção, Swan parou numa pose sexy e que mesmo de costas exalava confiança. Flexionou o joelho apoiando o peso no pé esquerdo, desceu a mão direita pela perna e subiu acariciando a extensão até chegar ao quadril onde diminuiu a velocidade do movimento e parou no bumbum. O quadril de Emma mexia-se da direita para esquerda, a mão direita subiu pelo pescoço e os dedos finos entraram nos cachos loiros.

Regina podia sentir a presença de Swan perigosamente perto, mas ainda sim não perto o bastante, num movimento rápido e impensado viu-se voluntariamente tatear sua coxa com a mão direita. A dançarina esboçou um sorriso provocante, dançava obedecendo ao andamento da musica a passos lentos indo de encontro à cliente.

A prefeita de Storybrooke nunca antes tinham tido o prazer de uma dança de colo. Tudo que sabia era de conhecimento popular, uma dançarina se posicionava sobre o colo do felizardo e realizava uma dança sensual. Porém ela com poucos instantes estava prestes a descobrir ser muito mais que isso.

Aproximou-se da cadeira de metal, suas mãos tocando o material frio contrastando com o calor que ela sentia. Emma apoiou as duas mãos nos joelhos da Regina, desceu o tronco e empinou o traseiro dando assim uma vista privilegiada para a cliente que mordeu o lábio inferior. Emma sendo uma mulher sexy e decidida sabia exatamente o que queria. E nessa noite, sua missão era fazer a cliente sair totalmente satisfeita dali.

Quando a loira posicionou os joelhos nos quadris da morena, Regina agradeceu por não ser do sexo masculino, pois se o tamanho de sua excitação fosse aparente, certamente seu suposto membro estaria ereto. A loira então realizou o primeiro movimento de ida em frente, contra e sobre Regina que semicerrou os olhos concentrando-se nas sensações subsequentes. Pele com pele, a gota de suor que caia livremente por entre o vale dos seios da dançarina, o crescente incômodo que o material de sua calcinha estava provocando com o roçar em seu clitóris.

Sentir a dançarina sobre si, explorando a curvatura de seu pescoço com o nariz era o mesmo que sentir-se embriagada, porém sem poder sentir o gosto do vinho do porto que bebera. O hálito quente aquecia o pescoço e os lábios roçavam o lóbulo da orelha. As mãos posicionadas na lateral do seu corpo estavam rígidas por causa da força que Regina empregava. A vibração contínua percebida por seu ventre vinda do centro da loira agradava e muito a morena.

O autocontrole de Regina fora para o espaço e ela tocou a dançarina pela primeira vez. As mãos da morena seguraram com firmeza a cintura da loira. Emma agarrou as mãos que estavam em sua cintura e jogou-as por cima da cabeça da cliente. A posição dava a Regina uma bela vista do decote de Swan. Como uma onda tocou o corpo da morena com o seu próprio e cometeu o seu primeiro erro da noite. Os olhos verdes encaram os castanhos. Regina engoliu a seco, e por um instante Emma esqueceu-se de que para dançar precisa-se ter controle da respiração. Ignorando a regra que ela mesma se impôs de que se o cliente a tocasse ela pararia a apresentação e iria embora do quarto privado, Emma continuou a dança de colo.

Desta vez, seus quadris empurraram para frente, fazendo com que ambas suspirassem. Não lhe dando tempo para se recuperar, ela continuou cavalgando o colo de Regina passando de para frente e para trás para movimentos circulares. Os círculos traçavam oitos imaginários circundando toda a virilha da morena. O para frente e para trás tornaram-se movimentos de para cima e para baixo novamente.

O sentido de Regina captou a fragrância inebriante de lavanda em Emma, na medida em que a loira imprensava o corpo contra o seu. Regina estava de vestido e pode perceber que Emma estava cada vez mais molhada. Regina sucumbiu a cobiça e agarrou os quadris com força, não conseguindo resistir ao modo que Emma a provocava. A reação de transferência de energia aquecia o ambiente, e os corpos já em estado febril. Emma estava prestes a explodir como uma super nova, seu núcleo pulsava intenso contra o corpo celeste da mulher abaixo de si. A pressão e a falta de espaço entre os corpos desestabilizavam a ambas.

Quando Regina soltou um gemido de prazer, a ação incentivou a dançarina a aumentar a velocidade. As mãos rígidas ao lado da cadeira soltaram-se e viajaram de encontro ao traseiro da dançarina. A curva da bunda da loira se encaixava perfeitamente na palma aberta da prefeita. A dançarina sucumbiu ao seu subconsciente e atacou o pescoço da morena com vontade. A veia carótida pulsava cada vez mais sangue com os chupões que Emma depositava ali.

As mãos da prefeita ficaram mais curiosas e subiram pelas costas da artista. Quando o desejo sobrepôs-se ao bom senso, Regina segurou a loira com seus braços por baixo do quadril da mulher que estava lhe levando a loucura e inverteu as posições de poder. Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu deitar a loira de costas no sofá de canto. Ao pousar no móvel, seu joelho foi de encontro com o centro da dançarina e imediatamente ela sentiu a umidade ali presente.

Os olhos castanhos encaravam olhos verdes esmeralda, as mãos pálidas puxaram o pescoço da morena para um beijo. As bocas se encontraram em um beijo apaixonado e com fome. O toque inicial dos lábios foi esmagador, uma avalanche de sentimentos fez-se presente no ato, uma urgência desesperadora, a carência de tocar e ser tocada. Suas línguas lutavam pelo controle. Elas se separaram ofegantes, o peito arfando para entrar ar. Regina estava a apenas a um toque de atingir o ponto alto do prazer. Para afogar os sentidos e amansar o desejo um segundo beijo foi trocado. A batalha por dominância foi vitória de Emma que usou da força e de sua posição para sobrepujar-se sobre a prefeita.

Emma não sabia se foram os olhos castanhos, a veia do pescoço saltada ou os lábios carnudos e convidativos. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi morder o lábio inferior da morena. Regina por sua vez afundou os dígitos nos cabelos loiros sedosos e puxou de leve para trás. Os dentes brancos de Emma ainda tinham entre eles o lábio da prefeita.

Regina admirou a beleza da dançarina, ela era bonita demais para estar num lugar assim. Provavelmente ela trabalhava três ou quatro vezes por semana. Sabia não ser a primeira cliente a admirar a deslumbrante beleza de Swan, e certamente também não seria a última.

Ela estava perdendo a cabeça, Regina sabia que o que estavam fazendo não seguia o protocolo. Mas quem liga para o protocolo com aquele rosto de anjo, sorrindo diabolicamente em sua direção?

As caricias da mão macia como uma luva de veludo, o corpo de Vênus tremendo sobre o seu, todos os movimentos estimulavam seus sentidos. Emma escalava o desejo de Regina com vigor, sua pele quente transpirava consumida pela satisfação do seu sexo em chamas. Os arranhões, hematomas e as mordidas só faziam aumentar a vontade de Regina de tocar, de beijar a artista. Quando lhe beijou o ombro suavemente fora quase com reverência.

A noção de tempo e do espaço se perdeu numa lembrança distante. Por aqueles momentos Emma era de Regina e Regina era de Emma. Todavia era apenas por uma noite. Uma luz forte encandeou o cômodo, o quarto antes na penumbra ficou claro de uma vez só.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Regina.

- Acabou o tempo – disse Emma se levantando do colo da prefeita.

Emma ficou de pé, aproximou-se da cadeira de metal onde o sobretudo estava disposto e alcançou o bolso a procura da peça intima que a pertencia. Curvou-se próximo ao robe de seda e vestiu-se com rapidez. Antes de sair pela porta retirou a calcinha que usava e repetiu o ato que fizera no palco, atirou a peça na direção da cliente.

Ainda levou algum tempo para Regina pudesse se recompor, levantou-se lentamente tentando ganhar de volta seu centro de equilíbrio, seu rosto estava corado. Se Regina terminou a sessão privada quente, incomodada pela lingerie ensopada, e com a sensação de ter a experiência de um orgasmo mesmo com todas as suas peças de roupas intactas, quer dizer quase todas, ela não era a única.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 –**

R$12.800 dólares no caixa do clube privado foi a quantia que pagou antes de sair do clube. A pequena fortuna gasta não afetou em quase nada a conta da prefeita, já que ela usou o seu cartão preto platinum para pagar a conta dos gastos da noite. Ao fazer o pagamento fez menção de devolver o relógio de ouro que ganhara ao sair, mas foi informada de que era um presente de boas vindas.

A volta para casa foi tranquila, o único barulho que podia ser ouvido era o assobio do vento por entre as arvores da estrada. As chaves do apartamento giraram no trinco e a porta pesada de madeira abriu suavemente para a entrada da proprietária. Deixou as chaves na mesinha que reservava um vaso de flores. Retirou o sobretudo e o depositou no armário onde ficavam os seus casacos, retirar o casaco a fez perceber o quanto exausta se sentia.

Alcançou uma maçã no balcão de mármore que separava os ambientes da sala e da cozinha. Só quando o gosto doce foi percebido pelo paladar se deu conta de que fazia horas que não comia nada sólido. Sua ultima refeição fora meio copo de uísque e antes disso um sanduiche caseiro de pasta de amendoim e geleia. Terminou de comer a fruta com vontade antes de subir as escadas do duplex e caminhar rumo a sua suíte.

O quarto todo pintado de branco trazia a paz que Regina necessitava depois de um dia exaustivo. Entrou no banheiro e ligou a torneira da direita que abastecia a banheira de porcelana com agua fria. Enquanto a banheira estava enchendo, Regina retirou os sapatos Loubutain e os devolveu para a prateleira no closet ao qual eles pertenciam.

Despiu o vestido preto do corpo o deixando no chão do banheiro. Testou a temperatura da agua com a ponta do pé. Estava terrivelmente gelada, todavia entrou com o resto do corpo na banheira mesmo assim. Seu proposito era pode relaxar, sua noite não planejada valeu por aventuras de um ano todo e o seu corpo demonstrava sinais óbvios de cansaço.

A agua fria serviria para refrescar a sua temperatura corporal que desde o encontro com The Princess Swan continuava elevada. Os pensamentos sobre a dançarina continuaram a rondar a cabeça da prefeita. A sensação do hálito quente em seu pescoço, das coxas firmes em seu quadril, e da boca e do beijo que deixou em si uma marca singela de paixão. Fez uma nota mental para usar uma blusa de gola alta para ir trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Sentir-se assim por uma completa estranha era um sentimento irracional, e Regina sabia que sua vida não tinha espaço para tomar decisões baseada puramente em suas emoções. Do contrário não teria feito sucesso na carreira politica. Infelizmente o modelo que teve de relacionamento amoroso também fora esse. Seus pais Henry e Cora Mills, tratavam de assuntos familiares como transações comerciais e tratavam de Regina como um fundo de investimento.

O calor da paixão era percebido como luxúria pela prefeita, sentimento que lhe apavorava e ao mesmo tempo era inesperadamente em parte excitante. Era um sentimento novo, ela jamais teve uma experiência como a daquela noite antes. Se render ao instinto ao invés da razão, suas ações iniciada pela centelha de desejo nos olhos verdes da tal dançarina.

Dançarina essa que ela não sabia o nome, mas já fazia planos para descobrir. Nem que fosse preciso ir ao Rabbit Hole todos os dias e decifrar o enigma sobre a identidade da artista que através de seu corpo a enfeitiçou.

Relembrar os momentos no clube não a ajudou a relaxar seu corpo, pelo contrário, criou uma tensão numa área particular. Regina prezava o autocontrole como ninguém, mas ao se lembrar da fricção entre os dois corpos, deixou-se levar pelo instinto primário em busca do prazer. Sua mão direita desceu pelo ventre, a agua fria da banheira não fora capaz de distrai-la e promover alívio por muito tempo. Ela precisava dar cabo daquela sensação de prazer incompleto. Quando a mão destra estava chegando ao destino aguardado, o celular tocou desviando-a de seu propósito não tão secreto.

- Regina Mills – atendeu o telefonema sem olhar a identificação do número no visor.

- Como foi a noite? – seu pai questionou. Henry Mills não costumava ligar regularmente, ou ainda tão tarde, mas além disso algo na pergunta ainda parecia um pouco fora do normal.

- Cansativa e um tanto quanto inesperada – A ultima parte era uma confissão velada, já que seu pai não entenderia o contexto do sentimento expresso pela filha.

- O que achou do clube? – indagou o homem.

Regina parou de respirar por um instante. Como seu pai poderia ter ideia de onde ela fora nessa noite?

- Clube? De que clube o senhor está falando? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

- Rabbit Hole – disse ele.

- Eu... – Regina sentiu-se na obrigação de dar explicações. Era como se ela tivesse 18 anos novamente e seu pai tivesse descoberto o seu segredo.

- Tudo bem minha filha – assim como naquela ocasião Henry fora compreensivo, porém incisivo quanto a postura que Regina deveria adotar diante de um segredo que deveria permanecer exatamente dessa forma, secreto – Eu quero que você fique atenta ao que acontece ao seu redor e por tudo que é mais sagrado não se envolva pessoalmente com nenhuma dançarina – avisou ele.

~~Rabbit Hole~~

Parte: Emma Swan

Já eram quase 2 horas da manhã quando o Táxi estacionou na vila chinesa. Emma desceu, pagou a corrida e então foi em direção a sua casa, que ficava em cima de um restaurante simples do bairro. Entrou apressada e cansada, hoje estava chegando mais tarde que o normal e por certo o filho já estaria dormindo, de novo.

Passou pelo balcão do restaurante e então cumprimentou o dono, que sempre era gentil com ela e com o filho que já moravam ali desde que o pequeno tinha 1 ano. Subiu as escadas e então entrou em casa. O lugar não era grande, apenas uma sala, uma cozinha, o banheiro e dois quartos, o dela e o de Henry.

A loira jogou os sapatos em um canto para poder relaxar e então foi até o quarto do filho como sempre fazia ao chegar em casa. Encostou-se na porta em silêncio e então viu o filho dormindo como um anjinho e ao lado dele sua babá e amiga, Ruby.

-Faz tempo que ele dormiu ? -Emma perguntou fazendo Ruby voltar sua atenção a ela.

-Sim, mas acordou agora pouco perguntando de você e então eu resolvi ficar aqui com ele até que ele adormecesse de novo. -Ruby respondeu se levantando e indo em direção a porta onde a loira estava.

Emma então caminhou lentamente até a cama de Henry, se ajoelhou e acariciou os cabelos do filho, logo em seguida lhe depositando um beijo demorado na testa. Puxou os cobertores do quadril até os ombros do garoto e então se voltou a babá de novo.

-Eu tentei vir embora mais cedo, mas não deu.

-Imagino então que ficou para ganhar um extra? -Ruby questionou fazendo a loira revirar os olhos e andar depressa até a sala. -Ah, vamos lá Emma. Eu gosto muito de cuidar do Henry, mas eu preciso de dinheiro, meu pagamento esse mês já está atrasado.

-Eu sei Ruby, mas é que a situação anda difícil. Você sabe que tudo o que eu ganho eu trago pra pagar as contas e comprar as coisas para a casa e para o meu filho. Não sobra quase nada. -a loira respondeu franzindo o cenho.

-Mas pela hora – disse olhando teatralmente para o relógio de pulso – Tenho certeza que o show foi ótimo hoje. E aposto que rolou alguma apresentação particular para um ricaço? -Ruby fixou seu olhar no de Emma que ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos apenas olhando a moça a sua frente. "Se ela soubesse que era uma ricaça", pensou consigo mesma. Então voltou a si e respondeu:

-Sim, eu prometi um presente de natal decente para o Henry esse ano, e eu vou usar esse dinheiro extra para isso.

- Como? – disse espantada, Emma nunca tinha revelado nada de sua vida profissional antes, e muito menos cedido as brincadeiras feitas pela amiga e confidente.

- Podemos falar disso depois? Eu realmente não quero pensar em nada agora.

-Tudo bem Emma. -Ruby deu de ombros. -Eu te entendo e nem vou te pressionar com isso por enquanto. Pode ficar tranquila. – assegurou.

-Obrigada ! -a loira sorriu gentilmente para a babá que retribuiu da mesma maneira.

Minutos depois que Ruby saiu, Emma foi dar mais uma olhada no filho que dormia tranquilamente. Ela não gostava de deixá-lo sozinho, mesmo que com a babá, mas sem ela. Porém era preciso. A vida que eles tinham não era fácil, principalmente porque ela cuidava do garoto de 6 anos sozinha. Era mãe solteira, trabalhava a noite justamente para poder acompanhar o filho durante o dia.

Mas todas as vezes que ela saía e via o olhar tristonho do filho, ela tinha mais gana de ir á luta. Ela queria dar uma vida melhor ao filho, uma casa maior, dar as coisas de que ele tinha vontade, vários brinquedos, e foi só por isso que ela aceitou esse emprego na boate Rabbit Hole. Não que fosse ruim, ela sempre gostou de dançar e isso a ajudou muito nesse ponto, ainda mais porque lá o salário era razoável e assim aos poucos ela ia ajeitando a sua vida e a de seu filho.

Beijou a testa do pequeno mais uma vez e então foi até a cozinha. Pegou água na geladeira e então se apoiou no balcão e tentou relaxar. Molhou a mão com a água gelada e passou atrás da nuca. Não conseguia parar de pensar na loucura que havia feito nessa noite com aquela morena que de alguma maneira despertou nela sentimentos dos quais ela nunca havia sentido antes.

Mas ela estava na Rabbit Hole, certo? Então fora apenas diversão. Foi o que ela pensou, e logo tornou a desviar seu pensamento. Não queria lembrar-se mais disso, fora loucura, uma que não se repetiria de novo. Mas foi uma loucura agradável de certa forma, lhe rendera um extra e então ela poderia dar um presente de natal para seu filho.

Guardou a água e então se dirigiu para o seu quarto. Iria tentar dormir, tentar. No meio do corredor escuro esbarrou em algo, a bicicleta velha do Henry. Pneu furado, banco estragado, guidão torto. Pois é, o extra já tinha destino certo.

~~Rabbit Hole~~

As sete horas da manhã o despertador barulhento acordou Regina. Seu período matutino era cronometrado com perfeição. Às 07:00 horas levantava-se. Tomava café da manhã às 07:15. Colocava a louça para lavar na maquina de lavar louças às 07:30. Subia para tomar seu banho antes de sair rumo a prefeitura precisamente às 08:00 horas da manhã.

Chegando a prefeitura Regina Mills era recebida pela secretária que lhe informava a agenda do dia. Normalmente a prefeita passava as manhãs analisando contratos, orçamentos e projetos que visavam melhorias para Storybrooke. Os documentos eram sua única fonte de distração até que chegasse a hora do almoço.

O hábito no horário de almoço era Regina sair da prefeitura a pé e caminhar até a lanchonete local. Eugenia Lucas comandava o restaurante e lanchonete, assim como a única pousada da cidade sozinha. Sua neta saiu de casa cedo em busca de melhores oportunidades e nunca mais retornou. De vez em quando Ruby lhe mandava notícias contando as novidades, porém nas ultimas semanas Eugenia não tinha recebido nenhuma ligação da neta.

Era comum quando Regina surgia no restaurante que os clientes que ali estivessem interrompessem suas atividades momentaneamente. A prefeita era uma pessoa reservada, sua origem familiar e seu cargo acabavam por distanciar qualquer tentativa de aproximação dos cidadãos comuns. Portanto, a morena nunca tinha companhia para o horário de almoço.

~~Rabbit Hole~~

Emma acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça. A dor não era forte, mas era deveras incomoda e ela imaginava o porquê daquela sensação. Por mais que quisesse não podia negar que o encontro da noite anterior com aquela morena, havia mexido com seus sentimentos. Não que ela estivesse nutrindo algo por ela, mas aquele mistério que lhe tirou da profissional e a levou para seu íntimo lhe deixava intrigada. Queria saber quem era aquela mulher, ou melhor, queria saber como era aquela mulher.

Desviou esses pensamentos quando escutou batidas na porta de seu quarto e logo em seguida ouviu a voz do seu pequeno que sempre lhe acalmava o coração e a fazia sorrir.

-Mamãe, acorda, eu tô com fome.

Emma jogou as cobertas para o lado e se levantou com um enorme sorriso no rosto, abriu a porta e lá estava seu pequeno esfregando os olhinhos ainda com sono. Ela o pegou no colo e lhe beijou o rosto várias vezes.

-Oi meu amorzinho, a mamãe já vai preparar seu café da manhã, ta bom ? -ela sorriu para o garoto que assentiu com a cabeça de leve e com a carinha de sono. Não que Emma tivesse muitos motivos para sorrir dessa maneira, na verdade o único que ela tinha era Henry e na frente dele tinha que ser assim, uma mãe feliz para que pudesse ver seu filho feliz.

Foram até a cozinha, a loira colocou o filho sentado em uma cadeira e foi até a geladeira, quase vazia, e tirou uma caixinha de leite. Colocou o líquido em uma caneca e logo em seguida no fogão para esquentar. Enquanto o leite esquentava foi até o armário e pegou a caixa de cereais de Henry, a balançou e percebeu que estava acabando, olhou no fundo do armário e não tinha mais. Sabia que Henry adorava aqueles cereais e era a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer o garoto comer de manhã, então precisaria comprar, nem que tivesse que pegar um pouquinho do extra já que ele seria todo direcionado ao filho.

-Então, o que podemos fazer hoje? -ela perguntou enquanto esperava o leite terminar de esquentar. Henry apenas balançou a cabeça em negação e fez bico. -Não pensou em nada? -Emma perguntou enquanto trazia a caneca de leite para a mesa junto com os cereais e logo em seguida pegava uma tigela.

-Não mamãe, eu só quero ficar junto com você. -Henry respondeu de maneira triste o que fez o coração de Emma se apertar no mesmo instante.

Ela sabia que o filho sentia falta dela, ultimamente eles tinham passado mais tempo juntos, afinal Emma teve de tirá-lo da escolinha na primeira semana já que Henry não se adaptara e chorava porque queria a mãe. Eles tinham o dia todo juntos, mas o pequeno sentia sua falta principalmente a noite na hora de colocá-lo para dormir, porém Emma não tinha escolha. O trabalho noturno na Rabbit Hole era o que sustentava ambos. Por causa disso e de outros motivos, Emma decidiu que Henry ficaria mais um ano sem estudar, ele era pequeno, ainda não tinha idade para entrar no primeiro ano e ela não queria deixá-lo mais longe ainda.

-Eu prometo que não importa o que você escolher, eu vou ficar do seu lado o tempo todo. -Emma sorriu enquanto dava a tigela com os cereais e o leite para Henry que logo em seguida encheu a colher e levou a boca. -Hey, vamos com calma. -ela riu ao ver o filho mastigando o monte de cereal ao mesmo tempo em que queria rir.

-A gente pode andar de bicicleta? -a pergunta do menino pegou Emma de surpresa. A bicicleta dele não tinha mais condições de ser usada, e era o que ele mais gostava de fazer. Porém Emma também não queria estragar a surpresa dizendo que compraria uma bicicleta nova pra ele.

Então apenas se levantou e foi até o filho se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado dele. Passou a mão por seus cabelos enquanto o menino enchia mais uma colher com cereais e levava a boca.

-A sua bicicleta precisa de um descanso, você não acha? -ela perguntou fazendo uma careta e Henry apenas a olhou tristinho.

-Mas eu gosto tanto dela mamãe, não quero ficar sem minha bicicleta. -ele falou com a boquinha toda suja de cereais.

Emma então pegou o guardanapo em cima da mesa e limpou a boca do pequeno, enquanto pensava em algo que pudesse dizer e que não o deixasse triste.

-Vamos fazer assim, a gente deixa a bicicleta quietinha hoje e vamos dar uma volta no parque. O que acha?

-Ta bom. -os olhinhos do garoto brilharam e ele respondeu sorridente. -Mas amanhã eu vou poder andar na minha bicicleta, né mamãe?

-Por que você não escreve uma cartinha para o Papai Noel e pede uma bicicleta nova pra ele? Quem sabe ele não te trás uma de presente no Natal.

-Mas mamãe, Papai Noel tem tanta carta pra ler, será que ele vai encontrar a minha? -Henry fez uma carinha confusa e Emma não resistiu e lhe beijou a bochecha antes de dizer enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

-Eu ouvi dizer que ele atende os pedidos dos meninos que realmente acreditam nele. Então se você acreditar bastante, ele vai ler a sua. -Emma sorriu torcendo para que isso fosse verdade e Papai Noel pudesse atender aos seus pedidos também.

-Eu acredito mamãe. -Henry assentiu enquanto remexia os cereais com a colher. Ficou alguns segundos parado apenas olhando o leite balançar na tigela e o silêncio se estendeu por um tempo.

-No que você ta pensando meu pequeno? -a loira perguntou ao perceber o silêncio do filho.

-Mamãe ... -Henry ergueu o olhar para a mãe e Emma percebeu que seus olhos estavam brilhando. - ... acho que eu não vou pedir uma bicicleta nova. Se eu acredito tanto no Papai Noel e ele atende os pedidos dos meninos que acreditam que nem eu, então eu vou pedir uma vida melhor pra ele.

Emma teve de respirar fundo para segurar as lágrimas que instantaneamente se formaram em seus olhos. Não podia derramá-las ali na frente do filho, mas ouvi-lo dizer aquilo havia feito seu peito se encher de dor e logo em seguida ser tomado por um amor imenso e uma vontade enorme de pegá-lo nos braços e garantir que eles teriam sim uma vida melhor, mesmo que o bom velhinho não pudesse atender a esse pedido.

-Por que disse isso meu amor? O que é uma vida melhor pra você? -Emma perguntou com dificuldade tentando não chorar.

-Eu não sei o que é uma vida melhor, mas eu ouço a senhora dizer isso toda hora, que queria uma vida melhor pra nós dois e então eu achei que isso era mais importante de pedir. No Natal sempre dizem que temos de pedir coisas muito boas e importantes... -ele falou estendendo a palavra muito por mais alguns "us". –... Então eu acho que esse pedido é grande, maior que uma bicicleta. -ele completou e Emma não podia estar mais orgulhosa do filho que tinha e era a sua única alegria e motivação para continuar vivendo.

-E se a mamãe te disser que eu também posso mandar uma cartinha pra ele pedindo essa vida melhor? Aí eu peço isso e você pede a sua bicicleta e a gente acredita muito em tudo isso juntos. O que você acha? -ela conseguiu sorrir e o sorriso aumentou quando Henry sorriu também.

-Papai Noel conversa com as mamães também? -ele perguntou animado e a loira assentiu. -Então a gente pode pedir tudo isso e escrever as cartas juntos? -a sua voz agora era de pura agitação e alegria.

-Claro que sim meu amor. -Emma segurou o rostinho do pequeno entre as mãos e lhe beijou as bochechas, a testa, o nariz enquanto o garoto ria. Então apenas parou o olhando nos olhos e falou. -A mamãe te ama muito, ta bom ?

Henry apenas assentiu antes de dizer: -Também amo você mamãe ! -e a loira lhe deu mais um beijo demorado no rosto.

-Então agora termina de comer o seu cereal pra gente poder ir ao parque, ta bom ? -ela perguntou e o garoto balançou a cabeça animado e então voltou para as colheradas de cereal, mas agora Emma podia ver alegria em seu pequeno e torcia para que ela não o deixasse em momento algum.

Ela permaneceu sentada ao lado do filho enquanto ele comia e vez ou outra olhava para a mãe e sorria, Emma retribuía da mesma maneira e então passava a mão pelos seus cabelos. Assim que Henry terminou, Emma o levou até o banheiro.

-Vamos escovar esses dentões então? -ela brincou apertando as bochechas do filho que deu risada enquanto ela pegava as escovas e colocava pasta nelas.

Após escovarem os dentes, foram até o quarto do pequeno para Emma o trocar de roupa. Assim que abriu as gavetas para pegar a peça, percebeu que tinha algo mais faltando naquela casa: roupas novas. Mas não queria se importar com isso agora, mesmo que ela soubesse que ficaria pensando nisso até poder comprar roupas novas para o filho. Hoje era dia de brincar com seu pequeno e nada poderia entristecê-la.

Ambos se trocaram rapidinho e então saíram rumo ao parque.

~~Rabbit Hole~~

Emma e Henry caminharam de mãos dadas até o parque da cidade. O garoto ia pulando sobre as plantas e as pedras que encontrava nas calçadas e Emma sempre lhe pedia para tomar cuidado, porém sorria ao ver o filho se divertindo com a brincadeira, principalmente quando ele a olhava com um sorriso travesso no rosto e gargalhava.

Chegaram então ao parque onde haviam várias crianças brincando. Enquanto umas usavam o balanço e o escorregador, Henry correu direto para a caixa de areia onde ele adorava brincar. O simples gesto de pegar a areia com a mão e vê-la escapando por entre os seus dedos, o fazia rir. A loira então se sentou no banco mais próximo a caixa de areia e ficou olhando o filho brincar, e Henry vez ou outra se virava pra ela e mostrava a areia que escorria por sua mão e logo em seguida dava risada e sua mãe ria junto enquanto comentava algo animado.

Emma então passou a olhar as mães e os filhos que estavam no parque naquele dia. Todos bem vestidos, todas as crianças segurando seus carrinhos e bonecas que por certo haviam sido caros, todas andando com algodão doce ou pipoca pra lá e pra cá. Essas cenas apertavam o coração da loira, pois tudo o que ela mais queria era poder dar uma vida melhor para seu filho, poder lhe dar os brinquedos que ele queria, roupas novas e bonitas e ter dinheiro para trazê-lo ao parque e comprar tudo o que ele tivesse vontade.

Mas assim que seu olhar parou na pequena caixa de areia e ela viu Henry brincando sozinho, com roupas simples e um ponhado de areia em mãos, porém com o maior sorriso que ela já havia visto em seu rosto, o coração da loira se encheu de pura alegria. Henry era apenas um garoto de 6 anos, ele não sabia das dificuldades da vida, mas Emma podia sentir que ele era feliz apesar de tudo. E aquele sorriso no rosto do seu filho, era o que dava forças para ela continuar batalhando para dar um futuro melhor a ele, era o que lhe dava forças para todas as noites ir até a boate Rabbit Hole, vestir aquelas roupas brilhantes, colocar no rosto a maquiagem carregada e subir no palco pronta para o Show.

Se ela fosse sozinha na vida, por certo já teria arrumado algum serviço de período integral no comércio e até poderia estar cursando alguma faculdade, porém ela não era sozinha e apesar de tudo, Emma agradecia por isso. Era só por causa de Henry que ela continuava lutando na vida, e mesmo com todo esse sofrimento, ela agradecia por ter seu filho junto de si. O garoto nunca reclamava de nada, afinal ele era apenas um garoto, mas Emma sabia que ele iria crescer e era apenas no futuro dele que ela pensava.

Tentou afastar os pensamentos ruins quando sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e algumas teimarem em escapar, e Emma tratou logo de enxugá-las enquanto via Henry correr até ela com uma pequena flor em mãos. A loira então se levantou e tomou o filho em seus braços antes dele lhe estender o presente.

-Pra você mamãe !

Emma apenas sorriu e pegou a flor das mãos do garoto antes de lhe beijar o rosto inúmeras vezes completamente emocionada, pelo filho maravilhoso que a vida havia lhe dado. Emma só não reclamava da vida por completo, porque ela tinha lhe dado seu maior tesouro, um tesouro muito mais precioso que qualquer bem material.

-Ah meu amor, a mamãe amou a florzinha. Obrigada ! -ela beijou o rosto do garoto mais algumas vezes. -Eu tenho o filho mais lindo desse mundo, eu já te falei isso hoje ? -ela perguntou enquanto fazia cócegas na barriga do garoto que apenas riu.

-Posso ir no balanço ? -Henry perguntou apontando para o brinquedo do outro lado do parquinho.

-Só se você deixar eu te empurrar ?

Henry assentiu com a cabeça enquanto abria um enorme sorriso, Emma apenas o beijou o rosto mais uma vez antes de colocá-lo no chão e vê-lo correr até o brinquedo. Ficaram brincando no balanço por um longo tempo, até o garoto se cansar dele e sair correndo atrás de alguns passarinhos que estavam cantando em uma árvore próxima ao parque.

-Henry, não corra para a rua. -Emma o advertiu enquanto o seguia com certa pressa e assim que o alcançou, o pegou no colo e o levou para ver os passarinhos.

Ficaram no parque até se aproximar da hora do almoço, Henry agora estava brincando no escorregador e Emma estava logo ao lado do brinquedo e segurava na mão do filho quando ele ia descer escorregando. Por estar se aproximando do meio dia, os raios solares já estavam altos. Henry escorregava, se levantava animado e subia no brinquedo de novo, até em uma vez que ele escorregou com a ajuda da mãe, mas parou na base do brinquedo de cabeça baixa e a loira ao perceber isso, se abaixou ao lado do garoto.

-O que aconteceu meu amor? -ela perguntou enquanto erguia o rosto do filho para poder olhar em seus olhos e assim que o fez, percebeu um sangramento no nariz do garoto. -Henry, você bateu o rostinho em algum lugar? -ela perguntou e o garoto negou com a cabeça assustado. -Você tá sentindo alguma coisa? -ele tornou a negar com a cabeça antes de fazer bico. -O que aconteceu? -ela limpou o sangue do nariz do filho com sua própria blusa e com cuidado.

-Eu não sei mamãe, eu não fiz nada. -Henry respondeu ainda assustado e logo em seguida começou a chorar. Emma o pegou no colo e lhe abraçou dizendo que estava tudo bem, ela sabia que Henry ficava assim sempre que se machucava, mas um sangramento no nariz era a primeira vez que acontecia e isso preocupou Emma.

Ela então se levantou com o pequeno que chorava em seus braços, então puxou o rostinho do filho para poder olhar pra ele e percebeu que o sangramento havia parado e ela então respirou aliviada enquanto enxugava as lágrimas do filho.

-Ta tudo bem meu amorzinho, não precisa chorar, já passou. -ela falava enquanto o balançava em seus braços e ele ia parando de chorar. -Ta tudo bem? -ela perguntou e ele assentiu com a cabeça. -Vamos pra casa então? -ele assentiu de novo e então tomaram o rumo de casa.

No meio do caminho Henry já havia melhorado e o sorriso havia voltado ao seu rosto, a carinha de choro já havia sumido e ele se inquietou no colo da loira que teve de colocá-lo no chão. Henry então tornou a pular sobre as plantas e as pedras no caminho e quando estavam se aproximando do Grande Muralha, o garoto soltou da mão de sua mãe e saiu correndo em direção ao restaurante.

-Henry, toma cuidado! -Emma gritou preocupada enquanto via o filho correr em direção de casa, sem dar tempo dela segurá-lo.

Naquela sexta-feira Regina resolveu mudar de hábito e pegou as chaves da Mercedes dirigindo sem um rumo certo. A principio ela não estava pensando em nada em especifico. Até que a lembrança dos olhos verdes lhe invadirem os pensamentos. Quando chegou a Boston virou à esquerda e acabou por entrar em um bairro diferente de tudo o que já tinha visto. O bairro era simples, tinha alguns prédios com inscrições de origem asiática. Regina não possuía conhecimento especifico da cultura ali exposta, mas acreditava que aquela era uma colônia Chinesa na cidade.

O carro parecia imponente demais no cenário simplório da vila. Regina ia estacionar o carro quando um menininho passou correndo e ela freou bruscamente. O garotinho caiu no chão por causa do susto. Ao ver que a criança havia caído Regina saiu do carro para verificar o estado do menino. A prefeita se aproximou do garoto e antes mesmo de tocá-lo ouviu um grito de pavor de uma mãe desesperada.

- Tire as mãos do meu filho! – rugiu entre dentes.

Regina imediatamente retirou as mãos que iam em direção a figura infantil, mas manteve contato visual com o menino. Emma se aproximou apressada tocando a face do filho.

- Henry, você está bem? – questionou Emma. O menino confirmou com um menear de cabeça. – Tem alguma coisa doendo? Machucou em algum lugar? – perguntou aflita.

- Não, mamãe. Eu caí. – explicou ele.

- Quantas vezes eu já disse que não é para correr no meio da rua, meu amor? – deu uma bronca e ao ver os olhinhos castanhos do filho marejados, abraçou-o para confortá-lo.

- Desculpe – disse Regina interrompendo o momento de mãe e filho.

- Ainda bem que meu filho está bem. Por que se ele não estivesse, você não sabe o que eu poderia ser capaz de fazer. – disse finalmente olhando para a mulher que quase atropelou seu filho.

- Posso leva-los ao hospital, se você permitir – ofereceu.

- Acho que não vai precisar – Emma deixou que seus olhos observassem a motorista louca.

- Me perdoe, eu estava distraída – confessou a dona da Mercedes. – Posso pelo menos pagar um almoço para vocês? Como forma de me desculpar?

- Olha, eu não sou nenhum caso de caridade para você prestar serviço comunitário. Você se sente culpada, e deveria mesmo se sentir, mas nesse momento eu só quero que meu filho se recupere do trauma que ele sofreu. – Henry que estava nos braços da mãe, apertava a camisa da mãe com força, o menino ainda estava em estado de choque. Emma percebendo o estado do filho forçou-se a se acalmar para cuidar do garotinho.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou a mulher de cabelos curtos.

- Meu nome não é de seu interesse – Emma disse ríspida.

- Com todo respeito, eu não estava falando com você. – os olhos castanhos procurava o olhar confuso do garotinho.

- Henry – disse baixinho.

- Henry? Esse é o mesmo nome do meu pai – Regina conseguiu com a informação ganhar a atenção de mãe e filho. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa Henry? – o menino envergonhado procurou aprovação ao olhar para a mãe, como Emma não manifestou nenhuma objeção, Henry afirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Você está com fome?

- Sim.

- Qual o seu prato preferido?

- Macarrão – respondeu ele. Durante a conversa Emma permanecia encarando a motorista e a impressão de que ela lhe era familiar começou a martelar em sua cabeça. Além do fato de que Henry que era um menino tímido com estranhos estar conversando com a morena à sua frente.

- Que tal... Vocês dois me acompanharem para um almoço?

Emma não saberia dizer o que foi ao certo, se foi a voz doce ou o olhar carinhoso que a mulher estava a lançar em sua direção ou até mesmo a insistência infatigável em recompensá-los do susto, quando se deu conta estava sentada numa mesa do Grande Muralha de frente para a... Percebeu que não sabia o nome da mulher de cabelos curtos.

- Acho que não me lembro de você ter dado o seu nome – afirmou.

- É por que eu não disse – respondeu. Emma questionava-a com um olhar inquisidor, até que ela cedeu e resolveu dizer seu nome. – Regina – estendeu a mão por cima da mesa de madeira, o gesto foi ignorado por Emma, mas não por Henry que iniciou o aperto de mãos seguido de um soco amistoso na palma da prefeita, o gesto fez a mulher sorrir.

- Olá Henry! – a garçonete aparentemente já conhecia o menino. Desculpe interrompê-los, qual o pedido de vocês?

- Yakisoba – disse o garotinho entusiasmado para Mai-lin.

- E você Emma? – disse a atendente revelando sem querer a sua identidade para a estranha.

- Mai vou querer um copo d'agua apenas – respondeu cordial.

Regina olhou para a mãe do garotinho, deixando a informação do nome da mulher de cabelos loiros arquivada em sua memória e depois voltou a atenção para a garçonete.

- Será então uma porção de Yakisoba para o Henry, um copo d'agua para Emma e para mim serão dois rolinhos primavera – algo na forma como a motorista pronunciou o nome da loira fez com que algo despertasse em Emma. Ela só não sabia ainda direito o quê.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 Rabiit Hole**

Nota das autoras:** Dreamer: Olá leitores, e aqui estamos nós com mais um capítulo. Ficamos muito felizes que a volta da Fanfic agradou a todos e queremos agradecer aos reviews que nos deixaram. E tem alguém aí com saudades do Clube Rabbit Hole ? ;) Vamos lá então. *-***

* * *

O GPS apitou indicando que ela havia chegado ao local do clube de entretenimento, a construção antiga que antes parecia abandonada estava aos poucos se tornando familiar para Regina. Como da primeira vez haviam alguns veículos importados estacionados ao redor do prédio. O cascalho e a brita eram testemunhas dos passos firmes de Regina, que nessa ocasião escolheu calçar uma bota Chanel. Optou pela segurança sem perder o estilo, embora não tivesse o conforto total calçando as botas de couro preto.

A prefeita aproximou-se da entrada e foi recebida por uma figura alta vestida de terno negro. Como da primeira vez, Regina deveria mostrar que tinha um passaporte de acesso ao local. Foi então que expôs o pulso esquerdo onde o relógio dourado estava.

– Qual o animal considerado o rei da floresta? – questionou ele.

– O leão? – O funcionário deu-se por satisfeito com a resposta.

– Tenha uma ótima noite senhora Mills – abriu a porta liberando sua entrada.

O click-clack que a bota fazia no mármore que cobria o chão reverberava no lobby. A porta do cofre estava guardada por três homens seguranças. O mais alto deles abriu a porta do cofre e Regina andava em direção ao interior da boate quando ouviu uma voz estridente chamar seu nome.

– Regina Mills – a loira de olhos azuis usava um penteado cacheado.

– Malévola – Regina não havia se esquecido do nome da mulher que ela imaginou ser gerente do local.

A loira lançava um olhar faminto pelo corpo de Regina, demorou-se especialmente nas botas que torneavam as coxas da morena e se perdiam debaixo do vestido.

– Chanel? – questionou Malévola.

– Chanel – respondeu com um meio sorriso antes de entrar.

A claridade anterior deu lugar as luzes neons espalhadas. Andou poucos passos antes de chegar perto do palco em formato da letra "T". Acrobatas da noite estavam realizando manobras variadas no poledance. Exatamente como da visita anterior havia garçonetes com pouquíssimo figurino servindo o público predominantemente masculino no bar.

Regina decidiu sentar-se no mesmo lugar que ficou da primeira vez. No sofá preto de couro a direita do palco, procurou uma garçonete com os olhos. Um homem careca estava ganhando um lapdance de uma dançarina. Imediatamente Regina se lembrou da regra de olhar, mas não poder tocar. Alertou-se mentalmente que ela deveria obedecer as regras, o que aconteceu em sua primeira visita não iria se repetir.

As luzes neon piscaram anunciando uma nova atração. "Boa noite, mais uma apresentação essa noite! Com vocês: The Pillow Princess!" disse o locutor com entusiasmo. Diferente do anúncio de Princesa Swan, essa dançarina parecia não ser tão aclamada. Alguns poucos assovios e palmas foram ouvidos por Regina antes de tudo se tornar escuro como breu.

~~Rabbit Hole~~

– Emma?! – chamou Claire.

– Hã?! – respondeu a dançarina tirando os fones de ouvido.

– Você não vai acreditar em que está aqui hoje.

– Eu não estou a fim de adivinhar Claire.

– Mas é muito mais divertido se você pelo menos tentar.

– Ok. É o presidente? – debochou a loira.

–Não sua boba. Não é o presidente. – Emma não deu mais nenhum palpite o deu permissão para que Claire continuasse – Ela é nova filiada do clube, mas parece que irá virar uma cliente assídua.

– Não pode ser?! – a mente de Emma logo pensou na cliente que teve na primeira e única vez que fez uma sessão particular num quarto privado.

– Sim, é aquela cliente que você teve a sua primeira vez – a brincadeira fora feita de propósito e por um motivo desconhecido por Claire fez com que Emma corasse na maçã do rosto. – Como foi? – arguiu curiosa.

– Nada de mais – disse rápido, ela não podia admitir que mesmo depois de dois anos trabalhando no Rabbit Hole a única vez em que sentiu prazer em estar trabalhando fora justamente com a cliente de cabelos curtos.

– Qual é? Emma! Você não vai dizer nada? – insistiu.

– O que acontece no Rabbit Hole...

– Fica no Rabbit Hole – completou Claire.

O clube funcionava com um acordo bilateral, a boate ditava regras que os clientes tinham por obrigação que obedecer assim fornecendo uma segurança às funcionárias e por sua vez, as funcionárias eram proibidas de divulgar e trocar informações pessoais sobre os clientes que frequentavam o local.

Se Emma já não estivesse totalmente focada em fazer uma boa apresentação, quando Claire disse que a tal cliente estava presente essa noite, esse seria o motivo pelo qual Emma faria uma apresentação inesquecível.

A dançarina que se apresentara por ultimo saiu do palco e passou por Emma. Os olhos azuis se cruzaram com os verdes. No lado do alto falante dos camarins uma luz vermelha piscou. Emma conseguiu ouvir o locutor anunciar a sua vez de entrar no palco. "Senhoras e Senhores! A apresentação mais quente da noite está chegando! Com vocês: The Swan Princess!" disse o locutor com entusiasmo.

[Apresentação Love Sex Magic – you tube ( watch?v=raB8z_tXq7A ) ]

O figurino da noite era um paletó preto, camisa social branca, uma gravata lisa de cor preta e um chapéu tipo cartola da mesma cor. Suas vestimentas usuais como a meia calça cor da pele, calcinha e sutiã estavam por debaixo da fantasia para apresentação.

Emma surgiu no palco e um silêncio rapidamente se estabeleceu. Um foco de luz direcionado a ela, causando uma sombra em seu rosto por causa do chapéu. Chegou ao palco com um andar matador, sua postura exalava sedução. No início da música estalou os dedos da mão direita e depois trouxe o braço para o lado do corpo. Começou a andar até a interseção do palco de formato de letra "T" e como sempre ganhou a atenção imediata de todo o público ali presente. Rodopiou sensualmente ao ritmo da música, seu corpo embalado pelo som que tocava alto nas caixas de som espalhadas pelo estabelecimento.

Desceu dobrando os joelhos e movimentou as mãos da coxa até os joelhos antes de recobrar a posição ereta novamente. Ao seu lado havia um pole dance que na coreografia de hoje Emma pretendia usar. Girou nos calcanhares e agarrou a barra de ferro com a mão canhota, circundou o poste metálico e trocou de mão antes de descer mais uma vez ao realizar a manobra com os joelhos, na subida a mão esquerda segurou o chapéu. O acessório que prendia a cascata de cachos loiros voou em direção à Regina que assistia a apresentação mais excitada do que da primeira vez.

O chapéu pousou em cima do colo da morena que olhou o adorno e quando subiu o olhar jurou ver uma piscadela da artista em sua direção. Graças ao ambiente escuro, Regina tinha certeza de que ninguém haveria de notar suas faces rubras. A palma de sua mão estava levemente suada e para disfarçar sua inquietação ela cruzou as pernas, movimento que não lhe ofereceu alívio, muito pelo contrário já que a dançarina depois de ter retirado o paletó estava agora tirando a camisa social branca.

Com um movimento rebelde, Emma abriu a camiseta com as duas mãos quase estourando os botões. Um truque muito utilizado no ramo era fazer a camisa branca de linho costurada com botões falsos e fechada apenas com velcro. O efeito dramático permanecia, mas a peça de roupa continuaria intacta para ser usada de novo. O lingerie que a dançarina vestia por baixo da fantasia era claramente contrastante com as peças anteriormente tiradas e atiradas no público. O sutiã era todo bordado em lantejoulas de cor cobre, e a parte de baixo era composta pela calcinha preta por cima da meia calça.

Regina admirou o corpo belo e totalmente em forma da dançarina. The Swan Princess habitava o imaginário de muitos frequentadores do Rabbit Hole, não era para menos, a loira era um espetáculo totalmente à parte. Uma das garçonetes passava e Regina não se conteve chamou a funcionária para pedir por um dos serviços da boate.

– Em que posso lhe ser útil? – questionou a garçonete.

– Quero uma hora no quarto privado com a Swan Princess – declarou Regina.

O mistério que envolvia a dançarina de movimentos sensuais e exuberantes atormentara Regina durante todo aquele tempo. Ela não parava de pensar nos belíssimos olhos verdes que por um segundo pareceram tão familiares e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes.

– Senhora, Swan não aceita convites desse tipo – disse a garçonete com convicção.

– Tenho certeza de que ela irá me atender assim como fez da última vez. – Emily estava de férias do Rabbit Hole e voltara hoje para trabalhar, não sabia que Emma tinha finalmente atendido a tentação de ir para uma sessão privada com um cliente antes.

– Tudo bem, avisarei de sua proposta, mas eu não posso responder por ela. – anunciou antes de se retirar.

– Emma?! – Emily chamou a dançarina assim que a loira apareceu nas coxias do palco.

– Sim – respondeu.

– Você tem um pedido.

– Eu não faço apresentações particulares – respondeu Emma como de costume.

– Acho que isso mudou desde a última vez, não? – alfinetou a garçonete.

Emma pensou em sua primeira e única apresentação particular que tinha feito em toda a sua carreira no Rabbit Hole. Flashes de olhos castanhos questionadores lhe apareceram sob as pálpebras quando ela fechou os olhos, pronta para retirar a sombra prateada daquela região.

– Ela é bonita, tem os cabelos curtos, é bem vestida, está usando botas pretas Chanel que são de matar. Por que não arriscar? – completou Emily.

Emma não queria arriscar, pois o que sentiu com a morena foi excitante e aterrorizador ao mesmo tempo. Perdeu o controle da situação num piscar de olhos. O que era para ser simplesmente uma dança de colo transformou-se numa sessão de amasso em que ambas terminaram frustradas. Além do que o clube não aprovaria uma relação de exclusividade da parte de Emma. Se ela começasse a ceder e iniciar algumas sessões particulares, logo teria que ir acrescentando nomes a sua lista, o que no final das contas seria interessante apenas para o clube e não para si mesma. Ela não era esse tipo de mulher.

– Eu precisava de um extra para comprar um presente para o meu filho, foi coisa de uma vez só.

– Emma, eu sei que você luta com dificuldades. Eu não tenho nem o talento e nem corpo que você possui para ser dançarina. Por que se eu tivesse, faria um pé de meia e depois ia viver minha vida quando já tivesse dinheiro suficiente para parar de trabalhar na noite. – confessou a garçonete.

– Emily eu não posso – disse com pesar.

– Não pode? Ou não quer? – Emma não parecia estabelecer uma diferença entre as duas questões, no final das contas elas eram iguais, não eram?

– Apenas diga que eu não estou mais disponível. – falou e voltou-se mais uma vez para o espelho para retirar a maquiagem.

Emily voltou para o salão principal, avistou Regina com um Martini na mão. A cliente exibia classe nos detalhes mais ínfimos como a maneira que segurava a taça com a bebida feita de gim e vermute seco.

– Então... – encorajou Regina, paciência não era um traço de personalidade que possuía.

– The Swan Princess não estará disponível essa noite. – avisou a funcionária.

A notícia pegou a prefeita desprevenida, ela imaginou e esperava por um segundo encontro. Não um encontro tradicional, mas aquele que compartilharam no quarto individual em que sentiu a pele macia da dançarina sobre a sua.

– Você pode me dizer o motivo? – questionou a prefeita.

– Eu não estou autorizada a passar nenhuma informação das outras funcionárias para nenhum cliente – esclareceu.

– Mas você poderia dar um bilhete meu para ela? – disse Regina dando uma gorjeta generosa para Emily.

– Claro – disse a garçonete.

Regina pegou um guardanapo da bandeja que Emily carregava e a caneta que ficava depositava no meio do decote mais que generoso da funcionária do clube. Rabiscou algumas palavras numa caligrafia elegante e devolveu a caneta para o local de onde veio.

– Por favor, entregue isso à ela.

Claro que Regina ficara desapontada, a única razão pela qual voltou foi para ver a dançarina. Todas as outras apresentações não tinham a menor importância para ela. Ficou com dúvida se o bilhete chegaria ao destino de fato, esperou alguns minutos e nem um sinal da dançarina misteriosa. Terminou o Martini e se levantou para ir embora, o seu trajeto foi observado por Emily e Claire.

As duas mulheres pensando coisas distintas. Emily queria ter a sorte de encontrar algum ricaço para ser um cliente fixo seu, em sua opinião seria como ganhar na loteria. E Emma com uma oportunidade de ouro nas mãos se recusando a aceitar a investida de uma mulher tão bonita e poderosa. Já Claire sabia que a situação de Emma era outra, ela apenas estava trabalhando ali por pura necessidade. Diferente de outras dançarinas que além de oferecerem seus serviços no clube, ganhavam extras se encontrando com os clientes fora do horário expediente.

Uma terceira mulher também estava a observar a morena, Malévola acompanhou com o olhar a mulher de cabelos curtos passando pela porta do cofre do Rabbit Hole. A gerente do clube de entretenimento viu Regina pagar a quantia de consumo da noite antes de se dirigir até a saída quando um dos funcionários da equipe de segurança se aproximou da loira.

– Mr. Gold está aqui – avisou ele.

– Mas ele só deveria vir na segunda-feira... – Malévola fora pega de surpresa com a chegada do patrão. Mr. Gold raramente ia ao Rabbit Hole no horário de funcionamento, certamente algo de grave havia acontecido e a gerente se preparava mentalmente para lidar com a fúria do seu chefe.

~~Rabbit Hole~~

Emma terminava de retirar a maquiagem carregada do rosto com certa pressa. De vez em quando olhava para o relógio de parede, os ponteiros pareciam correr mais rápido a cada pensamento da loira direcionado ao filho. Mais uma noite em que ela estava saindo tarde do Clube, mais uma noite em que ela chegaria em casa e o seu pequeno já estaria dormindo, sem seu beijo de boa noite. Emma não sabia se isso doía mais em si mesma por não poder estar perto de seu filho, ou se doía mais em Henry que ainda não entendia direito o porquê da mãe não estar presente para dar-lhe a "especial boa noite".

A cada algodão que a loira passava no rosto e voltava cheio de brilho, e o movimento trazia junto um Flash dos acontecimentos dessa noite. A morena dos olhos castanhos misteriosos havia voltado e Emma tentava dispersar um pensamento em específico, aquele que lhe dizia que a morena só havia voltado por causa dela. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas o pensamento de certa forma havia lhe causado certo desconforto no peito, ou seria conforto? E era por essa questão, que a loira se sentia confusa.

Agora Emma se perguntava se foi por esse motivo que havia subido no palco disposta a fazer a melhor de suas apresentações. Será que havia feito uma de suas melhores performances só por causa dela? Parou então olhando para o espelho a sua frente e quando o pensamento passou pela sua cabeça, ela apenas a balançou e voltou ao que estava fazendo, mas as lembranças não a deixaram. Ela havia jogado o chapéu para a morena, e ela não sabia se havia feito isso porque quis, ou se porque o ato já estava gravado em si, afinal foi para aquele mesmo canto que ela jogou sua calcinha na última apresentação, para aquele canto, para aquele colo. Novamente tentou dispersar o pensamento, não teve muito resultado.

Quando terminou de retirar todas as cores e o brilho de seu rosto, arrumou todos seus produtos e então parou olhando para o espelho, e dessa vez ela não fugiu dele. Agora a mulher que ela via a sua frente era tão diferente da que estava ali a alguns minutos atrás. Nesse rosto não havia mais brilho, e nem era de maquiagem que Emma se referia. Nesse rosto ela apenas via uma mulher, da qual a vida já havia maltratado tanto e que com certeza não podia misturar sua vida profissional com a pessoal. Se a morena um dia a conhecesse dessa maneira, como ela realmente era, talvez nunca mais quisesse vê-la, e a loira nem sabia ao certo porquê havia pensado e se preocupado tanto com isso. Porém agora o mais importante era sair do Clube e ir correndo para casa, afinal aquela mulher tinha um único brilho importante, ela era mãe e precisava cuidar do seu filho.

Encaminhou-se para o vestiário e as roupas da boate começaram a dar lugar as roupas simples da loira. Emma estava vestindo sua calça jeans surrada quando ouviu Emily entrar no quarto chamando por ela:

–Emma? Cadê você?

–Oi Emily, estou me trocando. Precisa de algo?

–Não, só vim lhe trazer um recado. -a garçonete mal completou a frase e Emma sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha.

–De quem? -perguntou com receio enquanto enfiava com pressa a regata branca.

–Bem, alguém ficou desapontada por não poder ter uma apresentação especial. -Emily falou enquanto a loira saía do vestiário e passava por ela com uma expressão confusa no rosto e ajeitando o cabelo. -Ela pediu pra mim lhe entregar um bilhete. -estendeu então o papel para a loira que apenas o olhou por alguns segundos em silêncio. -Vamos Emma, é só um bilhete, não vai lhe morder. -completou e então viu a loira pegar o papel sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

–Obrigada! -a loira agradeceu com um sorriso tímido no rosto, não queria demonstrar o quanto havia ficado surpresa com aquilo. Emily porém não se retirou do quarto e a loira percebeu quais eram as suas intenções. -Já pode ir Emily, boa noite!

A garçonete revirou os olhos e então se despediu com outro "Boa noite" antes de sair do quarto. Emma não iria ler o bilhete em sua frente e ela se deu por vencida, afinal sabia o quão cabeça dura a loira era em alguns momentos, e quando o assunto era seu trabalho, isso aumentava.

Emma segurou o bilhete sem saber o que pensar, podia sentir o perfume da morena empregnado na folha de papel, um perfume que trouxe lembranças íntimas para a loira que tratou logo de despistá-las. A morena havia se mostrado um tanto misteriosa na noite em que ela foi junto da loira para o quarto privado, um tanto misteriosa e oportunista, afinal mesmo sabendo das regras do Clube, de poder olhar, mas não poder tocar, ela as quebrou. Isso fez Emma se lembrar de quem ela realmente era, e com certeza ela não era a Swan Princess e muito menos do status de quem frequentava o local, logo a morena era alguma ricaça mesquinha que estava ali apenas em busca de diversão. Revirou os olhos e então enfiou o bilhete no bolso de trás da calça, não estava interessada em ler aquelas palavras que por certo não lhe acrescentariam em nada.

Pegou suas coisas, apagou as luzes e saiu do seu camarim. Passou por algumas garçonetes que estavam no corredor e as cumprimentou antes de se encaminhar para a saída dos fundos. Se Emma não precisasse dar uma vida melhor para o seu filho, com certeza não iria estar naquele local passando por tamanha humilhação. Rabbit Hole era um Clube chique, e pessoas do status dela tinham de sair pela porta dos fundos, afinal a da frente era apenas para quem tem de sobra o que a loira estava ali para ganhar.

Saiu da Boate e se encaminhou então para seu Fusca amarelo, que parecia mais uma lata velha ambulante, que estava estacionado em uma rua escura que ficava logo em frente a saída dos fundos do Clube. A loira havia conseguido comprar o carro semi-novo quando ainda não tinha Henry, e só não tinha o vendido porque precisava dele para se locomover da Boate até sua casa.

Entrou no automóvel, deu partida e em questão de minutos a grande Rabbit Hole foi ficando para trás. Algum tempo depois, Emma entrou na Vila Chinesa e estacionou o carro em frente ao restaurante Grande Muralha, saiu do veículo e como sempre, subiu as escadas correndo. Mais uma vez, ao entrar em casa, encontrou Ruby ao lado da cama do garoto que já havia adormecido. A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar de compaixão e então se levantou deixando que a loira ocupasse o lugar em que antes ela estava.

–Faz tempo que ele dormiu? -perguntou enquanto passava de leve a mão pelos cabelos do filho.

–Um pouquinho, eu fiquei aqui, pois ele me pediu para lhe contar uma história de ninar. -a ruiva falou enquanto observava a loira beijar a testa do filho de maneira demorada.

–Ele passou a noite bem? -Emma perguntou, afinal havia ficado preocupada com o incidente de mais cedo no parque, porém seu peito se aliviou ao ver a amiga assentindo com a cabeça.

–Ficou sim. -ela sorriu enquanto via a loira voltar a acariciar os cabelos do filho. -Bom, eu já vou indo então.

–Tudo bem. -a loira se levantou e a acompanhou até a porta. -Muito Obrigada Ruby! -falou antes de a babá sair e em agradecimento recebeu um sorriso sincero de volta.

Depois retornou para o quarto do filho e o observou dormir por longos minutos, até que o sono a pegou. Beijou o garoto mais uma vez e então se levantou e foi até seu quarto, retirou a regata e logo em seguida a calça jeans e a jogou em um canto enquanto pegava seu pijama e o colocava com certa pressa. Já vestida para dormir, recolheu as roupas que havia jogado no chão e assim que puxou a calça jeans, o papel que estava em seu bolso voou e caiu perto de seus pés. Emma pegou o papel e se sentou na cama, quase havia se esquecido do bendito bilhete que recebera da morena misteriosa. Não sabia o motivo, mas sentia medo de abri-lo e perceber que tudo o que ela havia pensado sobre a morena fosse verdade, que ela era apenas mais uma pessoa procurando diversão naquele local.

Pensou em guardar o bilhete mais uma vez, porém a dúvida continuava lhe atormentando. Pegou o guardanapo de papel, respirou fundo e o abriu, afinal ela havia ajudado a morena a quebrar as regras do Clube naquela noite. Encontrou uma caligrafia elegante e perfeita, como quem a escreveu, e então leu o que estava escrito:

"As pessoas são divididas em três: mente, coração e corpo. Você conquistou minha mente, fez palpitar meu coração e meu corpo já sente saudade do seu." - R. Mills

A loira levou a mão a boca, surpresa com o que havia encontrado no bilhete. Diferente do que imaginou que encontraria, ali estavam palavras intensas e cheias de sentimentos? Porém, por mais que aquelas palavras lhe parecessem sinceras, a loira não sabia quais as reais intenções por trás delas. Um conflito interno havia se instalado nela, e agora era sua mente que vagava lendo e relendo aquele bilhete, era seu coração que palpitava com os pensamentos que mais lhe agradavam sobre o que nele estava escrito, e mesmo sem querer admitir, seu corpo também já sentia saudade do corpo perfeito e moreno.

Emma agora se sentia mais confusa do que antes. Talvez não ler o bilhete teria sido melhor, afinal ela não teria descoberto coisas que bagunçaram sua mente e o seu coração. Ela não sabia bem ao certo o que pensar e nem o que estava sentindo, só sabia que aquelas palavras haviam mexido com ela, com o seu interior.

Talvez o mistério envolvendo aquela mulher não fosse algo tão mesquinho como ela havia imaginado, um mistério que agora havia aumentando, e se antes Emma queria descobrir quem era aquela mulher, agora ela queria mais ainda. Queria saber quem era a mulher que lhe tirou da profissional como nunca alguém havia conseguido antes, queria saber quem era a dona dos olhos castanhos misteriosos, das palavras que mexeram com seu interior, queria saber quem era R. Mills.

Por fim se levantou e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Não, ela não podia se envolver com nenhuma cliente. Mas quem estava falando em se envolver? Emma encostou-se ao batente da porta e deu mais uma olhada no bilhete. Era apenas um bilhete, não significava nada, talvez fosse apenas fruto da frustração de alguém que não teve o que queria. Aquelas palavras mexeram tanto com ela, que colocar pensamentos contrários em sua mente parecia a melhor opção.

Quem sabe assim ela não se esqueceria de toda essa loucura? Afinal, não poderia se dar ao luxo de imaginar que alguma ricaça se interessaria por ela. Foi até o banheiro e já ia amaçar o papel para jogá-lo no lixo quando aqueles olhos castanhos lhe vieram a mente de novo, tão misteriosos. Aquele olhar podia não significar nada, mas pelo menos ela não queria esquecê-lo.

Desistiu de jogar o bilhete fora, ao invés disso voltou para seu quarto e pegou uma pequena caixinha que deixava guardada no fundo de seu guarda roupa. Lá estavam coisas pequenas, porém importantes, principalmente fotos de Henry quando ainda era um bebê, e foi lá que ela guardou o bilhete. Fechou a caixinha, a colocou de volta no lugar e logo em seguida voltou para o banheiro, jogou água no rosto em uma tentativa de se acalmar, para só então se encaminhar para seu quarto de novo, mas ainda passou no quarto do filho e deu uma última olhada nele. Henry dormia feito um anjo e isso colocou um sorriso em seu rosto.

O sorriso acompanhou a loira até seu quarto, ela apagou as luzes se deitou e então o sorriso aumentou ao se lembrar das palavras daquele bilhete, porém logo foi substituído por um revirar de olhos e os pensamentos do quão tola ela se sentia por isso. Virou-se de lado para tentar dormir, não que esperasse dormir depois de o bilhete ter palpitado seu coração.

Nota final das autoras: **AMD2012: Gente o que vocês acharam? Infelizmente não tivemos um encontro entre as duas protagonistas no clube, mas esperamos que o bilhete tenha compensado. O que vocês acharam do bilhete? Um aviso que queremos passar para tod sos leitor sé que as atualizações não tem data certa, por causa da edição e aperfeiçoamento do capitulo. Quero agradecer à todos pelos comentários e por favoritar e acompanhar a fanfic.**


End file.
